


Bewitched

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: (Loki x Female Reader, Second POV)based of this imagine by @helloohmarveluniverse. After a long day you yearn for a warm bath, but ever since you’ve made your way through the halls of Asgard you can’t shake the feeling that someone is following you. As you get ready for you bath a pair of green eyes is watching your movements as if he is bewitched.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> The goal of this imagine wasn’t to write smut but to expand on the given imagine. If a fellow writer (or writers) wants to finish this little fic with smut feel free to use it but please tag and credit me and the original imagine giver in it.

Quickly you made your ways through the halls of Asgard. The hairs on the back of your neck were standing up, a feeling that someone followed you eating at your gut.

Every time you turned to see who was there the hallway was empty but from the corners of your eyes you saw a shadow moving. When you sharply turned your head, the shadow was suddenly gone.

You questioned your sanity after the third time it happened but yet you couldn’t shake the feeling. It was a eerie feeling, a frightening feeling. The feeling someone was hunting you and you were obviously the prey.

After what seemed an eternity, but could have been no less than a couple of minutes, you reached your chambers and quickly opened the door, stepping into the room, and closing it behind you, leaning against the slab of wood. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest that you could hear the blood racing through your veins, your breaths coming in irregular gasps.

It was just an imagination. A fickle of the mind. Nobody was following you. Why would anybody follow you?

On the other hand had it been very suspicious that all the hallways you had crossed had been empty of guards - something that almost never happened, especially as the hour grew late like now.

You ran a hand through your hair and pushed yourself from the door, an action brought forth by nothing but sheer will than anything else.

Maybe a warm bath would calm your nerves and unclench your muscles, and you made for the adjourning bathroom, opening the tab to let the warm water run.

Peering from around the corner of the doorframe two green eyes were following your every movement. The God was playing a mischievous game but no less was expected from Loki the Trickster.

He had been following you for days, his eyes roaming your body, his mind enthralled by the sway of your hips, your curves, a handsome face with the most beautiful smile, but mostly had he been enraptured by your eyes. They had captured him from the moment your gazes had briefly found each other days ago and ever since he had been intended upon knowing who you are, but more importantly, how he could make you his.

He watched you go through the movements as the bath filled with water, steam rising from its surface as you took of your shoes and stockings.

When the tub was filled with water you closed the tab and bend forward, putting your fingertips in the water to disturb the surface and slowly dragging your hand across it. The sensation of warm water gliding through your fingers brought you a sense of calm, power and childish play at once.

Slowly you took your hand out of the water, not bothering to dry it as your nimble fingers found the way to the laces of your dress.

With eyes blown wide from lust Loki watched as your fingers glided over the cord in search for the knot, your back turned to him. He had to refrain himself from stepping up behind you and to help you. How he wanted to slowly free you from that dress while he nuzzled your neck whilst whispering in your ear, little moans falling from your lips as his lips barely touched the skin behind your ear and as goosebumps crawled all over your body.

Yet he stayed put, only watching and reveling in the thought of what he wanted to do.

You fumbled with the knot on the backside of your gown, and when it finally came loose you let out a sigh of relief as your lungs filled with air now they were no longer pressed together by the contraption that was your dress - the fabric pooled around your legs on the floor.

Completely enchanted by the sight of your bare skin Loki watched, his eyes raking up and down your body from his hiding-perch.

He wanted to touch your bare flesh; he could imagine his cold fingers running over your warm skin every so lightly, making you shiver. The thought alone send a heat coursing through his veins and he licked his lips.

He imagined how your skin would taste underneath his tongue as you gasped and squirmed as he teased every inch of your flesh, but never indulging you until you were practically begging him to to lap you up where you wanted him most.

That heat started to burn harder when you hooked your fingers behind the band of your panties to pull them down.

As the piece of fabric hit the floor Loki bit his lip at the sight of your now naked form. Every curve, every inch of flesh, every muscle and bone visible underneath your skin, he took it all in, hypnotizing him and sending his mind spinning.

The urge to step away from his hiding place became more demanding but he held himself in check. He didn’t want to make himself known just yet. Be it because he wanted to watch or be it because he didn’t want to startle you or get a reprimand, he didn’t know. For now he wanted to watch.

When you bend down to pick up your discarded clothing to put them on the chair, giving him a perfect few of your ass and just the tiniest peek of your folds, the God erred and a soft gasp fell from his lips. It was barely audible but in the silence of the bathroom it sounded as loud as a chime in a bell tower.

You sharply turned your head to the door, the place where the sound had came from, but you all you caught was a brief flaunt of green before it was gone. You straightened yourself from your still bending position and a small smile formed on your lips as you saw black strands of hair peeking around the doorframe.

You knew you were not alone and you knew who was watching you. It hadn’t escaped your attention that more than once Loki had been watching you whenever he could. And every time you turned your head so your eyes could meet his, he had quickly watched away, faking that he was busying himself with something else, but you knew.

The God was pressed with his cheek against the wall, his heart pounding in his chest while he silently berated himself for making such a stupid mistake.

He couldn’t see your smile, nor did he know you had spotted him and when you spoke, clearly addressing him and letting know you were on to him, his heart almost seemed to skip a beat and his breathing caught momentarily in his throat. “You like to watch, I take it?”

Silence fell for a moment as the God contemplated if he would answer the question or not. He wanted to play this game a little longer but something in the back of his mind told him he could no longer hide his presence. When he responded he did so in a dark and sultry voice, “I like to watch  _ you _ .”

Then he took a deep breath and pushed himself from the wall to stand in the doorframe, showing himself and a mischievous smile formed on his lips as he saw the front of your naked body for the first time. A twinkle sparked in his green eyes which seemed to roam your body from head to toe as he had done before.

For a moment Loki feared you would get upset with him, angry that he was spying on you, but the answer you gave him baffled him slightly.

“So I have noticed,” you replied, the curl of the corner your lips showing your amusement.

You turn your back to him, sauntering over to the bath to step in, lowering yourself in the warm water as a content sigh escaped your lips while Loki watched your every move like a hawk, his mouth hanging open a little, his pupils still blown wide.

“I also take it that you were the one following me,” you inquired calmly, drawing him from his gaping stupor.

Slowly the Trickster stalked closer. The way he moved towards you making him look like a predator stalking on its prey. You felt a shiver run down your spine as his eyes riveted you to your spot in the bathtub and a tiny voice in the back of your head told you that  _ you _ were that prey.

His prey!

You didn’t mind. Had you not liked the situation, had you not liked him, you would have told him to leave instead of talking to him so calmly.

“Would it matter what I answer to that question? Would you believe me?” he asked darkly, his eyes wandering down to the water that surrounded you.

You hadn’t put soap in the tub, the clear water not offering any cover from his penetrating gaze, but it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable. What was the point? He had already spied you naked after all and both of you knew where this was going to lead.

A soft chuckle fell from your lips as his questions were all the confirmation that you needed as an answer to your question. Loki the Silvertongue would scarcely answer a question with a straight answer, especially if they were nugatory questions as the one you had just asked.

“Now, are you going to stand there and watch, or are you going to join me?” you asked sassy as you raised your chin at him, that little smile still playing on your lips. To enhance your point you bend one leg, your knee just sticking out above the water as you delicately placed your hand on that knee to slowly glide down your thigh.

Loki let out a hiss through his teeth and the mischievous smile that had been playing on his lips turned to a full-blown grin that seemed to set his eyes on fire with lust and playfulness.

“Oh, Little One,” he crooned as he slowly sank to his knees next to the bathtub, his hands gripping the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles turned white as he tried to control himself. “It would be my genuine pleasure to sit here and watch you as you scrub every inch of your body  _ slowly _ , after which I’ll be more than delighted to join you to make you dirty so  _ I _ get to scrub you off again. And then again. And again, until you are completely worn out and begging me to stop.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
